Smallville & Arrow
by Moviefan2k4
Summary: Set after the events of the TV show "Smallville", but ignores the "Season 11" comic books. The tale begins roughly around the same time as Season 6 on "Arrow", and Season 4 on "The Flash", but ignores most of "Supergirl" and "Legends of Tomorrow."
1. Chapter 1: Reunion and the Rift

**SMALLVILLE, THE FLASH, & ARROW CROSSOVER**

(Note: These events take place after Season 10 of "Smallville", but ignore the Season 11 comic story.)

 **INT. - FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE - DAY**

The large ice structure based on Kryptonian technology still impressed the son of Jor-El, though he'd been familar with it for over ten years by now. Lex Luthor had once succeeded in collapsing it, but the Man of Steel had rebuilt the Fortress and sought his father's help in preventing a second attack of that magnitude. At this very moment, the hero deemed Superman stood at the main controls, speaking with Jor-El's disembodied voice. He often came back here, to learn from his father's recorded knowledge and train to better harness his powers. Only a few people knew of this place's location: Superman's lovely bride Lois Lane, her cousin Chloe Sullivan, and the Kent family matriarch, Martha. Oliver Queen had been killed in battle just one year earlier, and for the second time Superman had refused Chloe's plea to go back and save the man she loved. It wasn't easy on anyone, but Chloe had suffered emotionally more than most, including himself.

At that precise moment, the ringing of a cell phone echoed across the chamber. Removing a control crystal to deactivate his father's program, Clark Kent retrieved the phone from a pocket hidden in his cape. The voice that greeted him was cheery and playful, never ceasing to make him smile or blush.

 **LOIS**

"Hey there, Superstud."

 **CLARK**

"I am not a horse, Lois...and please, no riding jokes."

 **LOIS**

"Please, Smallville; we both know I don't need a bit or bridle to reign you in."

 **CLARK**

"Is there another reason for you calling me at the Fortress?"

 **LOIS**

"Aw...still having Kryptonian daddy issues? You're so cute when you're blushing."

 **CLARK**

"Lois!"

 **LOIS**

"Okay, okay; I spoke to Chloe just now. She and John found something very odd at the Watchtower; he called it a...temperature analogy?"

 **CLARK**

"Its 'temporal anomaly', Lois."

 **LOIS**

"Whatever! They said that it showed up maybe 5 minutes ago, but didn't know what triggered it. John said he last saw one back on Mars, like 50 years ago or something. We even ransacked Tess' old Checkmate files; nothing."

 **CLARK**

"I'll be right there."

 **INT. - WATCHTOWER - DAY**

Now dressed in casual attire, Clark Kent knocked on the main door. A muffled voice sounded from inside, followed by some computer sounds and the locks opening. Clark hadn't visited since Oliver's funeral, and figured treading lightly was better for all involved. The first face he saw was John Jones, also called the Martian Manhunter...who promptly greeted him with a long-overdue hug.

 **JOHN**

"Kal-El; it has been a while."

 **CLARK**

"Too long, I know. I'm just glad at least you understood my reasons for being distant."

 **JOHN**

"We all have different ways of greiving, Kal-El...as you well know. Mrs. Sullivan has been better in recent months, though she still retains a somewhat short temper."

Suddenly, another voice echoes through the building...causing Clark to freeze in his tracks.

 **CHLOE**

"You would too, in my position John...and I'd appreciate you not speaking of me behind my back."

 **CLARK**

"Listen, Chloe...about Oliver..."

"One more word from you about my husband, and I fetch the Green Kryptonite. My son is now fatherless, and remains so because of you."

Emboldened a little, Clark decides to fight back, regardless of the risk.

 **CLARK**

"Weaken me if you must, Chloe...but Oliver Queen was a fighter long before either of us knew him. It was his choice to fight beside all of us, just as it was also his choice to love you and Connor."

In spite of her small stature, even while wearing heels...Chloe was not afraid of the man she'd grown up with since junior high school. Looking him dead in the eyes, her words are like venom, though Clark sees small tears coming down her face.

 **CHLOE**

"He is gone because you refused to save him...just like Jimmy. Both my husbands have aided in your cause, and both are dead because of it."

 **CLARK**

"And how many other lives would you have me save as well, Chloe? My adoptive father's? Tess? Moira? Lois' and Lex's mothers? How many would it take, to satisfy your rage? You know I'm no God, Chloe - I don't have the right. By reversing someone's death at every opportunity, we render their sacrifices meaningless. As much as you want both Oliver and Jimmy back, think about this: would they want you trapped in hate, instead of treating their choices with dignity? Jimmy used his last moments to save you from Davis...and Oliver being selfless is what made you fall for him. Its been a year, Chloe; hate me all you want, but don't think for a moment you're honoring those you lost."

Chloe's stunned into silence, but her face is still a mixture of anger and pain. The tears are more steady now, and she tries in vain to hold it all in. A few moments pass, and she breaks, retreating toward a couch not fair from the main computers. Suddenly, Lois comes through the door...and upon hearing Chloe's sobs, runs straight for Clark.

 **LOIS**

"What the hell did you just say to my cousin, Clark?"

 **CLARK**

"I said nothing but the truth, Lois. I kept my distance for a full year, and when I came here, she ripped into me. In the past I have backed down, attempting to preserve the peace...but the line had to be drawn somewhere. We both have lost those we love, Lois."

 **LOIS**

"Yes, but not a spouse. How would you react if I suddenly died? Would you still refuse to use that Legion ring, even to save me?"

 **CLARK**

"It would be the most difficult choice of my life...but yes. I can't hold others to a standard I refuse to live by."

Fumbling a bit, Lois says nothing, and goes to comfort Chloe. Meanwhile, John simply examines the computers, and motions for Clark to join him.

 **CLARK**

"I'm sorry you had to deal with all this, John. It must be tough, knowing you could bring back your family and people."

 **JOHN**

"Indeed, Kal-El; it is something I have spoken with the Legion about, on several occasions. They have helped me remember that death is what makes life so precious. But, getting back to business..."

 **CLARK**

"I came back to help you with that, and was dragged into a circus."

 **JOHN**

"Well, the anomaly appears to be stabilizing for now, but I haven't been able to ascertain what's on the other side. The radiation levels seem to suggest its a doorway of some kind."

 **CLARK**

"Space or time?"

 **JOHN**

"It doesn't resemble any time-travel method I'm familiar with...but it could be a dimensional rift. They're exceedingly rare, though; I've only encountered one in my lifetime."

 **CLARK**

"That reminds me - how old are you, anyway?"

 **JOHN**

"By your current American calendar, I am approximately 317 years old."

 **CLARK**

"That's...something."

 **JOHN**

"Another subject, for another time."

 **CLARK**

"Okay, then; moving on..."

 **JOHN**

"The energy signature of this rift has a biological trace. I've never heard of beings who could open these at will."

 **CLARK**

"Any idea where it leads?"

 **JOHN**

"I'm afraid that even with my knowledge, there's only one way of answering that question."

 **CLARK**

"Can you determine if the energy is safe, for humans or us?"

Pushing a few buttons on the main computer, John's commands result in a series of charts, graphs, and other statistics.

 **JOHN**

"It definitely appears safe, but we won't know for sure until we try."

 **CLARK**

"Where's it located?"

 **JOHN**

"According to this...Central City. Its about 200 miles from here."

Scribbling down a note, Clark grabs a rubber band and a small paperweight.

 **CLARK**

"Be back in a minute."

John monitors his screens, and hears Clark through his transmitter.

 **CLARK (V/O)**

"I threw the message into the rift; just waiting on a response."

A few moments pass, and Clark's voice sounds again.

 **CLARK (V/O)**

"It worked; we got a reply. Whoever opened this thing wants to meet us, ASAP."

 **JOHN**

"Did they identify themselves?"

 **CLARK**

"Uh, yeah...but you ain't gonna believe this. Its either impossible, or a really cruel joke."

 **JOHN**

"How so?"

 **CLARK**

"The reply back was signed with one name: Oliver Queen."


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Yet Slightly Familiar

**SMALLVILLE, THE FLASH, & ARROW CROSSOVER - CHAPTER 2**

Barely able to believe what he's just heard, John Jones makes Clark's communicator public to both Lois and Chloe's ears.

 **JOHN**

"Alright, Kal-El; slow down for a moment. Your microphone is public, so please repeat your last transmission."

 **CLARK**

"I'm not kidding, and can hardly believe it myself; the name on this paper reads Oliver Queen. But what's even stranger is, it doesn't match his handwriting. Another name's included, too - Francisco Ramon. Does that name mean anything to you, Chloe?"

Still emotional, Chloe can only shake her head. John answers for her.

 **JOHN**

"Miss Sullivan doesn't recognize it, and neither do I. There's only one possibility I know of, which could explain this...but its theoretical at best."

 **CLARK**

"Which is?"

 **JOHN**

"The Multiverse."

A few moments pass, and Clark is once gain back inside the Watchtower. He appears confused.

 **CLARK**

"Did you just say...multiverse? That's impossible."

Lois interjects, asking the obvious question.

 **LOIS**

"Okay, for those of us still native to this planet...what the hell are you both talking about?"

 **JOHN**

"Some of your scientists have proposed the idea of parallel Earths, each one nearly identical to the rest, but also with slight variations."

 **CLARK**

"And according to this theory, there's a network of dimensional rifts like the one in Central City, which connect all these different Earths together. If one could open and then step through the rift...in theory, you could visit a version of Earth with its own history and people."

 **LOIS**

"Including, it would seem, another version of Oliver. This sounds an awful lot like that whole mirror box scenario, with your other self being raised by an even more psycho Lionel Luthor."

 **CLARK**

"But I destroyed that box years ago. The only way back to that reality would be through a dimensional rift...but from John's readings, there's no way of knowing exactly what we'd see over there...or who we'd meet. The Oliver who sent this message might not even resemble the one we all knew."

Chloe then stands, a little clamer now, but still emotional.

 **CHLOE**

"Or he could look and sound exactly like my dead husband. I'm sorry, guys - I can't be a part of this. Its just too much."

She then flees upstairs, starting to cry again. Lois starts to follow, but Chloe warns her off.

 **CHLOE**

"Not now, cuz - I just need to be alone for a while."

 **LOIS**

"I best stay put too, guys; Chloe's a wreck and someone has to watch Connor. Plus, if Perry starts barking..."

 **CLARK**

"I'll call in Dinah, Bart, and Victor; they should be able to handle things for a day or two."

Lois nods, and draws Clark in for a quick kiss.

 **LOIS**

"You see another me over there...don't get any ideas."

Before Clark can object, Lois smiles and winks...then shakes her finger at him playfully. Suddenly, John's computers go on alert.

 **JOHN**

"The rift is collapsing quickly; we have less than five minutes before it closes."

Clark sends a quick text message to his fellow Justice League members, asking them to take over for the next 48 hours. Upon getting confirmations, he turns back to John.

 **CLARK**

"Let's go."

 **EXT. - CENTRAL CITY - DAY**

Standing in front of the energy-based gateway, Clark takes a breath to steady himself. John does the same, and they both step through...instantly appearing in a laboratory of some kind. Two men stand before them. The first is tall with short blond hair and piercing eyes, dresed in a casual suit...while the other is shorter and Mexican with dark hair and a strange uniform. The energy keeping the gateway open is coming from his hand. Upon Clark and John's arrival, the man's energy stops and the rift closes. The taller man speaks first.

 **MAN**

"Welcome to Earth Prime; I'm Oliver Queen."

The other man extends his hand, which Clark nervously shakes.

 **CLARK**

"Mr. Ramon, I assume."

 **CISCO**

"True; most call me Cisco though, or Vibe."

 **JOHN**

"Pardon me for a moment...but did you refer to this place as Earth Prime?"

 **OLIVER**

"Central City, of Earth-1, to be exact. From the travelling we've done, it seems our world is the centerpoint for the whole Multiverse. This is STAR Labs, owned by our friend Barry Allen."

 **CLARK**

"Any relation to a Bart Allen, per chance?"

 **CISCO**

"Well, his birth name is Bartholomew."

Suddenly, the labs' sensors go off, altering Oliver and Cisco. Looking at some computer data, Cisco appears confused at first...until it hits him.

 **CISCO**

"Not to be rude, guys...but you're not quite human, are ya?"

 **CLARK**

"What makes you say that?"

 **CISCO**

"This lab is rigged to alert us when any extra-terrestrial being steps inside...and both you guys' bio-signs are sounding alarms like Jingle Bells at Christmas."

Seeing no point in hiding the truth, John briefly shifts from his human appearance to his green Martian one, and back again.

 **JOHN**

"I come from Mars...or rather, the Mars in our reality."

 **OLIVER**

"And you, boy scout?"

Before Clark can answer, Cisco does it for him...surprising both the latter and John.

 **CISCO**

"Holy frak - he's Kryptonian!"

Suddenly defensive, Clark's attitude becomes bolder.

 **CLARK**

"And how, Mr. Ramon, could you possibly know that?"

 **CISCO**

"This place also records people's bio-electric fields. Yours is a partial match for a lady we first met about two years ago...from Earth-38."

 **CLARK**

"Thirty-eight? Exactly how many Earths are there, in this Multiverse?"

 **OLIVER**

"Fifty-three, that we know of. And judging from the data on these screens..."

 **CISCO**

"It appears you both hail from what we'd call Earth-25."

 **CLARK**

"This lady, though - what was she like?"

 **CISCO**

"Mid-twenties, blonde, hot yet cute at the same time...ring any bells?"

 **CLARK**

"Sounds like my cousin...who's supposed to be in the 35th century, last I heard."

 **OLIVER**

"Okay, so we have multiple dimensions, aliens, and time travel...not like we haven't dealt with all those before."

 **CISCO**

"You head back to Starling, and grab your team. I'll make the introductions with everyone else here."

Oliver leaves, and departs. Clark then poses a question to Cisco.

 **CLARK**

"Why exactly does Oliver need a team?"

 **CISCO**

"Oh, sorry; keep forgetting you're new around these parts. The dude spent five years on an island called Purgatory, going through all kinds of hell after his yacht sank and his Dad died. By the time he returned to Starling, he was a bonafide badass...and a master archer to boot. He's had several aliases over the years, but these days its..."

 **CLARK**

"Green Arrow."

 **CISCO**

"Whoa, dude...are you like, telepathic or something?"

 **CLARK**

"Hardly...but we had a similar Oliver on our world for a long time. He died in battle...about a year ago. Left behind a wife and son, too."

 **JOHN**

"She refused to come with us through the rift, not knowing what your Mr. Queen would be like."

 **CISCO**

"Understandable. I lost my brother Dante some time ago...and we had to fight a version of him from another Earth, too. Not a happy memory."

All of this having happened in the sub-basement area of the lab, Cisco suddenly remembers his manners.

 **CISCO**

"What am I doing? I promised Ollie I'd introduce you guys. So, let's make our way upstairs."


End file.
